The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle so as detect at least one recognition result with speech input of a user by means of a speech recognition system and to output this result in the form of a result list. If the user after that generates a second speech output, it is determined whether the user repeats or corrects the content of the first input when the desired recognition result is not found in the list of results. The invention also includes an operating device that is used to carry out the method, as well as a motor vehicle having the operating device.
The motor vehicle can be equipped with an operating device, or it can be coupled with a speech recognitions system and/or with a stationary speech recognition system via a radio connection. If a speech content is input by voice, the recognized recognition result is presented to the user in the form of speech and/or graphical feedback. If several recognition results are detected with the speech input, they can be presented as alternatives for a selection in a list of results.
If a user does not find the desired or intended recognition result, which is to say based on the speech content spoken by the user, he express as a rule again the speech content one more time. In this case, he can use the same formulation as with the first speech input, but also an alternative formulation. During the evaluation of this second speech input it is thus rarely not clear whether this is a correction, or a new speech content. Therefore, the second speech content is as a rule processed by means of the speech recognition system in the same manner as with the first input. In the list of the results detected in this manner thus may be contained also the recognition results and they may be unnecessarily presented one more time to the user. The results identified as incorrect in the first step by the user may therefore be recognized again after a new speech input and presented to the user.
From US 2007/0033025 A1 it is known that several resulting sentences can be detected with a sentence pronounced by a user. Subsequently, a test question is presented to the user to determine whether a certain word was contained in the sentenced expressed by him. If the user approves this, all records that do not contain the word are deleted. If the users answer to the question is negative, all the results that do contain the test result word are deleted.
From US 2003/0216912 A1 is known a speech recognition system wherein in the case when a user repeats the same sentence twice, matching portions and mutually different portions are detected in both recognition results. If a user particularly emphasizes a certain word with the second utterance of the sentence, it is assumed that this word was falsely recognized in the first recognition result. A recognition results is detected from the matching portions again and a recognition result is then again formed for the deviating portions.
From EP 1 215 659 A1 it is known that a first recognition result is recognized with a speech input of a user and the user is then asked whether this result is correct. If the denies this, the same speech input is processed one more time with changed parameters of the speech recognition system.